


love and pain (when all fades, you remain)

by belizafryler (embracedself)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Kara Danvers Tells Lena Luthor About Being Supergirl, Lena Luthor Doesn't Know Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Finds Out Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 18:42:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20728961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embracedself/pseuds/belizafryler
Summary: SuperCorp AU. Lena finds out about a certain Super Secret.





	love and pain (when all fades, you remain)

Kara Danvers couldn’t remember the last time she’s been so excited. Tonight, after they’d both finished work for the day, her girlfriend of six months would be moving in. Lena Luthor was … to put it in a word, everything. Days when Lena slept over had been more and more often, until the subject was finally broached of whose apartment they should share.

They’d opted for Kara’s, mainly because it was cozier. Not that they didn’t love Lena’s spacious decor, but to see it melded in with Kara’s homespun choices, well, it seemed to fit better. Kara had even went out to the local craft store and bought one of those framed pictures that held stitched out letters carefully crafted onto it: _Home Sweet Home._

She’d wrapped it all up and had plans to give it to Lena that night; with an assurance that as long as Kara breathed, she’d find a home in Kara’s home. It would be absolutely perfect. Kara was daydreaming about it at work, and not even Snapper’s snappish tone could belittle how excited she was to have Lena finally, securely in her home. In her _ life. _

The only hitch was how she would get to be Supergirl in all of this. Lena still didn’t know the truth of hero’s identity…. That she was dating her. Kara was anxious about that, but Kara’s sister, Alex, had practically forbidden Lena being told until they had been safely happy for a year.

Kara kind of resented her for that. Although, now that she thought of it— Alex was not the entire boss of her. Only as Supergirl, when she was on the field for the DEO. And Lena was _ important._ Decided on that, Kara made up her resolve to tell Lena tonight. It would be fine, she hoped. Lena and Supergirl had been on more amicable terms as of late, after all.

She took a deep breath, reaching out to grab her phone and text Lena. A little warning that there would be something revealed wouldn’t go amiss, after all. At least she hoped it wouldn’t. There was so much to take in, Kara felt like her head would explode sooner than it would comprehend all of it.

“Hey Lena, hope you’re having a good day at work baby! I just wanted to say I’m SUPER excited to see you tonight. I’ve got something to tell you! Love, Kara.” Once the letters painstakingly turned into words, Kara sent the text.

Kara put her phone on her desk just as the reply came back to her. She smiled, checking it. It was nothing more than an emoji of a kiss, but it was enough to make her giggle like a schoolchild. Lena had that effect on her.

Once that was done, Kara focused on her work for the rest of the afternoon. She managed to get to the Chinese place, Noonan’s, before it closed, luckily. She made a large order, then sat at one of the tables to wait for it.

Her phone buzzed several times, but since she was so close to home, Kara didn’t check it until she was making her way up the stairs. What she saw, however, made her run faster. “Please Lena, don’t be gone yet.” she muttered.

Lena had apparently gotten off work early and made her way to the apartment, which would have been fine if Kara hadn’t forgotten to put up her super suit before she left for work. The several texts on Kara’s phone were all warding her off of coming and expecting to see Lena there. But that couldn’t be right— Lena wouldn’t just _ leave. _ They loved each other.

Disbelief and panic powered her steps, until she was at her door. She knocked once, stunned into forgetting it was her own apartment, before she walked into the apartment. Lena was still there, sitting in the middle of the room, super suit clutched in her fists.

“So I hear you have something to tell me.” Lena sneered bitterly, and Kara would have sworn she’d never heard Lena’s voice go that cold. Up until now, she hadn’t thought it was possible. Lena loved her. At least, she had until Kara had stupidly let her sister interfere with her relationship. Rao, what a mess.

Could she fix it? She wasn’t sure, but hesitantly she put the food on the table, stepping closer to Lena. Lena, who put up her hand to ward her off. Lena, who had been crying if the stains on her face were any evidence to attest to that thought. Instantly, Kara felt a wave of hatred for the things that had gotten them to this moment. Kara’s lies, Alex’s mistrust, and Lena’s discovery. It was all awful.

“Talk.” Lena demanded, in what Kara was sure was an attempt of her best CEO voice. The one that said _don’t mess with me_. But her voice was hoarse, cracking on the last vowel. Kara knew she’d screwed up big time. She just hoped that one day they’d be able to move past this. IT was going to break her heart if she had to live a life without Lena.

Clearing her throat, Kara nodded. “I’m sure you know what that cape stands for. What you don’t know is what it means to me, and why I have kept it from you for so long.” She started, shifting on her feet until she felt the anxiety begin to lessen. It’s better when she’s moving.

“To me, it’s just a symbol of family. There’s hope to it, and bravery, sure. But it’s not the type of courage or belief that could move a mountain from where it stood. There’s just… get up and go, the type of bravery it takes to get up in the morning, sort of. I have all of that, because I had my family’s love.” She continued.

“I was fourteen when my pod crashed on this planet. I was SUPPOSED to have been taking care of Kal-El.. Of Superman. But his story had already taken place by the time my pod crashed from the Phantom Zone.” She explained. “It broke my heart to know that I’d failed in my mission. The Danvers family took me in, after Kal told me he didn’t have room for a teenager in his home, in his life.” She went on, noting Lena’s silence. She took it as a good sign. Or at the very least, not a bad one.

“I remember Krypton as the most beautiful planet in the galaxy.” Kara murmured, a dreamy sigh escaping her mouth. “But it’s gone now. It exploded as I left, which is the reason I’m here so late. Otherwise, I would have landed with Kal.” She added.

“And I know I’m talking a lot, and you seem to be listening, and I’m so glad for that... but I have to keep going. I have to tell you one more thing: Why I kept it from you.” Her eyes watered, but she ploughed forward. She had to. Lena deserved the truth, even if it broke them apart.

Lena looked more pointedly at Kara now, nodding raggedly as if to continue.

Kara’s words were jumbled at first, spluttering sounds of nonsense until she finally pulled herself together. “A majority of it, is that the organization I work with— they didn’t want you to know. They don’t know you the way I do.” Kara made sure to imbue this statement with all the trust she has for Lena.

“But another part is the fact that I’m scared… Scared you won’t see me the same. I know I’ve made mistakes in not telling you. But it was never because of you— well, in the beginning maybe, but who expects such a secret at first meet?” Kara conceded.

“Anyway, I know you need time. I’m going to be here for you through that time though. If that’s what you want. I just— need you to talk to me now.” Kara finished, frowning down at her floor, fiddling with the hem of her shirt.

“I won’t lie, this is…. Upsetting. But it’s also, rather relieving.” The first thing Lena said, surprising Kara. “All these late night goodbyes, and sudden knowledge of whatever alien coverage needed to be on? Kara, I was convinced you were cheating on me with some sort of alien. And in some twisted way,” she laughed brokenly. “I guess you were. But the truth isn’t nearly as terrifying as I thought it’d be.” She released Kara’s cape.

Lena stood. “But you’re right, I should take some time. Process this. That’s the mature thing to do, right? And your organization— you mean the DEO? I know about them, remember?” Lena arched a brow. “Now I rather think I nearly know everything. There’s still holes, but I intend on filling them.”

“You do?” Kara whispered as Lena walked closer, giving Kara the super suit’s cape. “I mean… you want to know me still?” She shifted again, not able to look Lena in the eye.

“Of course I do.” Lena’s free hand moved to cup Kara’s cheek loosely. “But you lied to me, and that’s not right. I deserve better than to be lied to…. You taught me that.” She smiled sadly for a moment.  
“I don’t regret teaching you that. Even if it hurts now.” Kara murmured, leaning into that craved touch. “We’re still us?” She asked, knowing that it would plague her not to know the answer. “I know there’s a lot we have to work on, but—“

“We’re still us.” Lena confirmed. “Just with a raincheck on this moving thing, I think. Maybe we shouldn’t see each other for a few days, either.” It was obvious in Lena’s eyes that it wouldn’t make her happy, but it was necessary.

“Of course. Whatever you need, Lee. I promise.” Kara vowed. “And hey, don’t mention it to Alex that you know, okay? I should tell her myself. She’ll get mad, but she’ll also get over it.” Kara promised.

“Ah, so there’s one reason.” Lena murmured, a slight frown on her face as she pulled away from Kara’s cheek.

“Sister approves, Director Danvers does not.” Kara corrected her. “But that’s a conversation for another time. You uh, you should go. But take some food with you, alright Lee? I want you to take care of yourself. I know you forget to eat when I’m not there to remind you.” She sternly looked at her girlfriend.

“Alright. I’ll try.” Lena murmured in a subdued tone. “Can I— Will you give me a really good hug? I know you usually like those yourself, but I feel like I could use one about now.” Kara beamed, nodding as she used every bit of her self control to hug Lena just tightly enough.

“You good?” Kara asked as she pulled away, stroking her thumb over Lena’s cheek.

“I will be.” Lena promised softly. “I’ll be back in a few days. I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm curious--- would anyone want me to continue this into the fluff? Or what? :o Let me know in the comments!
> 
> P.S. If you enjoyed my work, please consider donating to my ko-fi.   
https://ko-fi.com/victoryveins


End file.
